The Darkest Hours
by Skyman S1
Summary: A Spin Off Of Smallville In England How Does Whats Happening Effect Them Smallville Crossover With Heros Its Alot Better Than I Make It Sound


_**Ok so this is really a mix between Hero's and Smallville Cast for the two shows will come into the story just not right now but very soon!!! **_

**Chapter One**

**The Beginning Of The End!!**

"_**Ever had the feeling you were made for something more ever wondered what you could do or who you could be if you put your mind to it, Ever thought for once you could be the hero and save the day, Doesn't everyone but what if you could for once in your life make a difference. What if you had the power to save the day? Would you do it would you stand tall and face the harsh world we live in? Or would you hide away frightened that someone will discover your secret? **_

_**A group of friends are about to discover that there different than other people and that they too must decide wither or not to use there powers and been the hero's they dreamed or cower away in shadows hidden from the world? Or will they fall into the cold grip of the dark side and begin to think themselves as gods.**_

_**Either way there story begins here which ever path they pick is left to destiny as we follow them to the very end wither it be good or bad we can only hope for some sort of hero to stand strong and guide us in are darkest hour."**_

"**Simon age 15, one of two brothers to a single mother**_** most of Simon's life was like ever other went to school hung around with friends same old same old but when Simon turned 12 he felt like he was meant for something more than just this life he lead but never sought out the cause of the feeling it is said that at the start they all left this way this feeling that there suppose do be doing something other than living a normal life you feel as if some how your different to everyone else Simon left like this for along time often trying to be a hero but most of the times only making things worse and landing himself in danger which lead to others having to save the day."**_

"_**Becky 15,one of two sisters to a mother and a father Becky has lived a mainly normal life she's gone to school , spoke to friend and general done nothing much exciting but for a recent part of her life she too has felt as thou she was meant do be somewhere else doing something else lately she has become very distant from her family and for some reason she doesn't know why but soon she will learn that with very action there is a motive and she will learn something which will not only change her life but the peoples around her for the worst and everyone will turn to her when they need someone to blame will this make her more distant than ever before? Or will it just give her cause for turning against them by getting vengeance on those who ruined her life? Will anyone stand up to stop her? Will they be able to stop her when they find out just what she can do?**_

_**No one is sure but what I can tell you, nothing will stop her from facing her demons in her final battle for her soul." **_

"_**Tegan one of seven, five brothers and one sister Tegan happily lived a normal life for the last 15 year but she too knew something more awaited her even thou she tired to ignore the feeling she knew deep down inside she would be called upon but for the last couple of months she was kept to the shadows what will happen when her friends need her the most? Will she stand tall for stick to the shadow or maybe fall into the icy grip of the dark side only time will tell. But one thing is for sure Tegan will not help her friends any time soon and she too had a dark side of her own will she give in the temptation of a past lover or will this lover have more of a connection with someone else in the group that will cause a fracture in there friendship."**_

"_**Sophie,15 lived a life she wished she never had always wanted something more and anyone who tried to stop her would have to deal with her fiery temper and her rage blackouts, She is a very loyal friend will stand by them even if there in the wrong but will still stick up for them is she the perfect hero one who will stand up for the weak and defenceless or will she to have a battle on her hands when her past come's back to haunt her who will she turn to if all her friends are to concerned about there own lives to listen will she turn to the very person she hates the most or will she face the past and get on with her life. As the mystery of her life deepens new answers about her life will by revealed and she will relies she has a lot more in common with someone than she realises." **_

_**Four friends living a normal life until one day they relies that they are different there stronger than most people they stand out from a crowd and that they are better than the rest how will they react, how will they learn to cope with there abilities if any or will they simply be someone effect by others who really wants to make a difference but does not have the strength to pull it off will this lead to there doom or something else as the story unravels I guess we will have to see weather or not they make it these dark time's. **_

"Hey Simon come on we have to go now town will close before we get there if you don't get off your ass"

"Ok Becky no need to shout I can hear you its only 12.00 o clock and town closes at five so calm down ok, look here come's the bus and it looks like Sophie is already on it looks like were meeting Tegan there."

"OK lets pay and go sit at the back next to Sophie that way we don't have to sit next to anyone we don't like such as the group of chav's looking right at us."

"Becky don't point come on lets get on before it leaves without us."

"_**As Simon and Becky were paying they could her Sophie calling them to the back of the bus but as they began to walk towards her one of the people out their foot tripping up Becky lucky she grabbed onto the next seat in front of her to stop herself from falling on the floor."**_

"Hey watch were your putting your feet fucking dick."

"Simon leave it it's not worth it come on there are two seats next to Sophie."

"Fine lets go to I swear to god they try anything else."

"Simon just leave it!!!"

"_**They walk up to Sophie and sat next to her but she was to much in deep thought to notice as she glared at the group of chav's who had tripped Becky up."**_

"Hello earth to Sophie Simon here requesting casual conversation."

"What oh sorry Simon lost myself there stupid chav's god wish we could just burn them at the stake like the good old times save us a lot of bother"

"Yes but then who would Simon have to yell at Sophie if they were all gone no lunchtime entertainment."

"Oh my phones ringing guess it Tegan hold on Becky could you hold my bag"

"Sure here Simon hold Sophie's Bag"

"Thanks Becky".

_**The End Of Chapter One The Beginning Of The End**_

_**Lolz hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it reviews well accepted **_


End file.
